Dream Compilation (Episode 8.3)
Agent Gray: Mr./Ms {bluepill_name} Kennedy, know that we have succeeded in destroying the city of Zion. Surviving Zionite forces forces have retreated to their new city, leaving our Sentinels in full command of the entire area around the old city. The work of finding and eliminating any remaining hostiles in the area continues at a satisfactory pace. Simultaneous with the destruction of the city, another success was achieved, which may prove even more important than the physical conquest of Zion. Our virus that struck Zion's mainframe succeeded in preserving some of the remaining stored data from their emergency shutdown sequence. The potential usefulness of this data is high. I will explain more fully in person. Please meet me at the indicated location. Operator: Wow. I almost didn't think it could happen, but...man. No more raves in those caves for Zion. Okay, Agent Gray's in there waiting for you. No hostilities, blips, or bogeys in sight. Agent Norris: Cypherite operatives were responsible for two primary surprise attacks: a commandeered hovercraft rammed and damaged Zion's dock gate, and, shortly thereafter, the Cypherite operative, "Silenci0" infiltrated Zion's command and control facility, detonating an explosive device that destroyed the structure. Coupled with our viral attack on their mainframe, these attacks effectively eliminated any measurable resistance to our Sentinels. This sixth capture of Zion was by far our most efficient. Agent Gray: We captured an archived database of operative RSI signitures from Zion's mainframe. The database is three years old; however, the signatures would allow us to track and lock the broadcast signals of those operatives who are still active with Zion. It is likely that the signatures would also allow us to access many of Zion's supposedly secured areas within the simulation. The archive, however, is encrypted with a neural pattern lock, responding only to the brainwave activity of one of the individuals who "signed" the encryption: Zion's Commander Lock, or Captain Morpheus. Lock cannot jack-in, and, furthermore, his current whereabouts are unknown even to Zion; ad Morpheus is dead. However, extant records of Morpheus will allow us to construct a simulated version. You will gather some necessary additional data from Zion. Operator: Morpheus again? Sheesh. Agent Gray: Zion has been unable to locate their Commander Lock since the attack on Zion, where he was present at the time. Our searches of the area and it's surroundings have noty located him; it is most likely that he was obliterated in the explosion that destroyed their command center. The loss of their top military official will cause additional consternation and disorganization among Zion's remaining forces. Our scans indicate that just one more group of the commandos survives. Intercept and eliminate. Operator: Is good? Agent Pace: Ciao, tesoro! Ah, the additional Morpheus data, yes? Grazie. Our simulacrum of him is progressing satisfactorily. Is is...mm...not complete, but all we need it to do is approximate his brainwave function very briefly, to fool the encryption scheme on the RSI database we Chery Roberts: Would you care for some coffee? Galen Imray: Stan Du Pre: *Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us" Computer: Status report Subject: Incidence 5.991 Exile Incidence 5.991, primary aliases "The JokerOfClubs," "The JokerOfDiamonds," and "The JokerOfSpades," has been destroyed. Details of the Exile's compositon and activities are scattered and contradictory. Further information may possibly be acquired by scanning access logs of the following operatives, known to have conducted extensive research on the Exile: >Broin Along with his faction, The Furious Angels, was the only one to solve 5.991's four-tier code. >Conrac Utilized exceptional mathematical skills to locate 5.991's data nodes. >Bayamos Effective in explaining the Exile's mechanisms to other operatives. Continues to pursue 5.991 reported "primary mode." >Archangel Hosted a complete translation of 5.991's "tier3" code. >Othinn Effective at tracking the various manifested avatars and simulacra of 5.991. >Dezreki Attempted to ally hismelf with the Exile, reputedly conducting operations on it's behalf.